


Whirlwind

by Tokoshui



Category: Naruto
Genre: Custody Arrangements, Dad AU, Domestic, M/M, Modren Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokoshui/pseuds/Tokoshui
Summary: Jiraiya phenomenal lover, great person, good friend, decent writer, bad partner, and terrible dad
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto)
Kudos: 30





	Whirlwind

Kakashi had know that it would be complicated right from the start, he just didn’t know how messy it would get, so he went head first as he always did when it came to affairs of the heart. Always the hopeless romantic, always the first to fall, always to become too invested too fast. He knew that it would be a mistake, but he was prepared for complicated.  
He just wasn’t prepare for how complicated it actually was.  
In such a short time Jiariya had came into his life as such a strong whirlwind. Turning everything upside down. Leaving him shattered and scattered all over the place. It was easy to love Jiariya, but it was so hard to heal from his love after it was all said and done. Jiraiya was impulsive and it was fun, but in the end Kakashi learned that no matter what your relationship with Jiraiya is you are only always second best to Oorochimaru.  
Nothing like Gai. Gai was nothing like Jiariya and sometimes that was frustrating. Kakashi knew it wasn’t fair but he was getting better. Gai was so tender and selfless and understanding and patient.  
Jiariya was the hurricane that threw Kakashi around, bring devastation, but Gai he wasn’t the pretty rainbow but rather the clean up crew. Sweeping the debris and repairing what was broken.  
As much as Jiariya took, Gai gave.  
It had been complicated, during and after the break up. Things had happened so fast and before he knew it he had custody of two children with Jiraiya, he wondered if this was his way of keeping him locked down while he ran off with Oorochimaru, he didn't like to think about it too much.  
Naruto was just four, the perfect age of the dreaded question of “why” and Sakura-well-she was just two and running around as if her life depended. He was grateful that Gai had come with his own little one.  
And than add four year old Rock Lee in the mix and there’s a guarantee of never having a dull day.  
He understood where Lee came in-Kinda. Lee and Gai were a packaged deal. Lee from a previous relationship and admired his dad so fiercely that Kakashi was sure it was the cutest fucking thing he had ever seen in his life. The way Lee followed Gai around and tried his best to dress like him. Although the best was matching halloween costumes and matching bad fashion senses.  
Naruto was just as headstrong like his dad, maybe more so which was just as enduring as it was annoying. And Sakura had yet to say anything other than variations of dad. She was two after all and sometimes kids needed time.  
Gai had been just as confused about the custody arrangement as Kakashi when he sat down to explain the odd situation. But it worked out he supposes. Although there was no court mandated arrangement Kakashi still got annoyed whenever Jiariya flaked on the kids and he had about enough of it.  
It happened during bath time-he was drying off Sakura who had to both finish the mural she had made using those bath paints and had to clean it up after Kakashi took a picture-her rules not his. But at least she was clean and enjoyed it.  
Gai peeked his head into the bathroom holding the landline he insisted that they have. Who had landlines anymore? That wasn’t the point though.  
“It’s Jiariya he wants to speak with you. Says it’s urgent?” He got up and took the phone from Gai giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
“What do you want?” He says, on his way to the deck where no little ears can hear and pry. The kids aren’t allowed on the deck yet, mainly because it doesn’t have stairs yet. One of Gai’s home improvement projects to give them both a piece of mind in case a fire happens- God forbid. But than the kids will be able to get out and go down instead of using the inside stairs. But for now it’s a hazard to underdeveloped brains.  
“Is that anyway to greet your ex-lover?” Kakashi rolls his eyes, half of Jiariya says excretes bullshit.  
“To you yes.”  
“You wound me. Anyway I’ll be in town soon. ”  
“You missed Naruto's birthday.” Again. Naruto had only been on this Earth for five years so far he was only sure that Jiariya was there once. He can’t speak with certainty the two years before he was involved with him.  
“Yeah I was caught up”  
“Seems like you are always caught up.”  
“Yeah, anyway -“  
“When are you going to start keeping to your commitments? You either want to be in their lives or you don’t.” Kakashi was upset and truthfully he had wanted to say this for awhile. The only thing that prevented him was that he wanted to hope that Jiariya would change and be a better father.  
“I do want to be in their lives.”  
“Than act like it. And I don’t want to hear excuses anymore. When was the last time you took the kids? And not just had dinner with all of us?”  
“I just”  
“Naruto and Sakura deserve people who care and want to be involved and not just see them when it’s convenient to you.” Jiaryia was a phenomenal lover, a great person, a good friend, a decent writer, a bad partner and a terrible dad. "  
"I know I can make it up."  
"You have yet to make up last year's"  
"He's young it is not like he is going to remember."  
"That's not the point. Take Naruto this weekend." He says, hangs up.  
To his surprise he comes and he takes Naruto for the weekend and no one can deny the glow that the little boy has. And it isn't just a one weekend ordeal. Jiaryia starts coming by more often, sometimes he takes just Naruto, sometimes just Sakura and other times both of them at the same time.  
Kakashi can't help but feel a twang in his heart when Jiaryia comes to pick them up. Can't help but to think that they could have had this all along. Hates thinking about it, because Gai loves him so wholeheartedly and he's an active parent with them. They work in a unified sync that makes them a parental machine. And Kakashi does love Gai, loves him a whole lot, fourth only to the kids in an order he's never tell a soul. He can start understanding where Jiaryia comes from in the whole Orochimaru thing. 

“You have to take Lee.” Another phone call. Kakashi wasn’t going to budge on this- he refused too. It had been a couple years since Jiaryia started taking Sakura and Naruto. Being a figure in their life. Never Lee and Kakashi can't blame him and usually would never press the subject. But Gai and him had finally decided to tie the knot. They had budgeted and saved and planned and were going to get married. But there was one loose end. Lee. His original sitter had fallen through and now there was no one to watch him right now and they are both scrambling to find someone.  
“Lee isn’t even mine.” He hated doing this. But it was either leave the kids with Jiaryia or no honeymoon and he had cut certain wedding expenses for the honeymoon. He also was a firm believer that they needed a honeymoon-they hadn't really spent a long period of time together kid free.  
“Kakashi-“  
“It’s not like Lee is two he’s eight and the most helpful eight year old at that too.”  
"Kakashi it's bigger than that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can't take the kids. You'll have to find someone else."  
"What do you mean? You already agreed to watch Naruto and Sakura."  
"Something has come up."  
"What?"  
"Orochimaru left in the middle of the night last night. I'm going to find him."  
"What makes you think that he wants you to follow?"  
"Kakashi I have to find him." He sounded desperate. "I love him."  
"But does he love you?"  
The phone line went dead after that. Kakashi wanted to thrown the phone in frustration. It was harsh what he said, but it was a tough question. Hard to answer. But this was typical. Orochimaru always running Jiraiya always chasing. Not caring who it left it the dust.  
"Looks like we won't be having a honeymoon." Kakashi says, sliding the door to their finished deck behind him. He wants to cry, but knows in the end it isn't the biggest deal in the world. They were still getting married. Would have been nice though.  
"Oh." And Gai is suddenly by his side, knowing that he is about to cry even if it doesn't seem like it on the outside.  
"Jirayia also won't be in attendance and will not be able to watch the kids for that time period." Gai engulfs him and it really isn't a big deal so why does it seem like it's the ending of the world?  
He'll be married to Gai, but no matter what he seems to do he will always be affected from this stupid game of cat and mouse that doesn't even involve him. Jirayia would always be apart of his life, would always leave a crack so he could wiggle in again. But that's the problem with whirlwinds, the keep coming back.


End file.
